


[podfic] Hour of Need

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Sam's the only hope Dean's got of getting out of Purgatory, but maybe he doesn't have to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hour of Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hour of Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441657) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



> I'm still not sure what to do with lists - lists that worked very well in the text version, but I'm not sure how they translated to audio. :o.  
> Thank you, killabeez, for blanket permission.

  
  
  
**Title:** [Hour of Need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/441657)  
 **Length/size:** (18:16min 8.5MB)  
 **Characters:** Sam/Jody  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9l1kq7e52h2e3fu/Hour_of_Need.mp3) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a12ftg8npx5mbmf/Hour_of_Need.m4b)  
also available on [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/108598.html) & [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hour-of-need)


End file.
